


Remembering His Bedside Manner

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Fallen, Jack and Daniel are separated from the team and certain topics conversation take place including the following: First Aid, Astrological signs, and Camel-like things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering His Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilidh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/gifts).



Jack pushed back the creature by shoving the butt of his P-90 into its chest. This accomplished two things – one , it got the thing out of arms' reach of both Daniel and him. Two, it gave Jack time to rearm himself with his long knife, which slid almost too easily through the all white eye of the creature when it inevitably attacked again. 

It had taken about three minutes to figure out that these aliens were somehow tougher than the average humans in the Milky Way. A bullet to the heart might slow them down or knock them down, but it didn't actually stop them. It took another three minutes to figure out that the thing that stopped them was a headshot. When the team realized how much trouble they were in, Daniel dialed the gate. The kwoosh cleared a path for Sam and Teal'c, who dived to avoid the wave of energy that swallowed a dozen creatures. Jack and Daniel were cut off a hundred meters away near the DHD. 

No one actually had to tell Jack that gunfire attracted attention, but he always anticipated that the civilians would hide, and the military or police would be respond. While others consider that bad luck, Jack thought that it might be good luck in this case. Who would want these creatures on their planet? Any assault force that showed up might be on his team's side. But here on P5X-466 the sound of gunfire attracted a shambling horde intent on, well, as far as Jack could tell based on observed behavior, eating them. 

Jack stopped firing his weapon and moved to hand-to-hand combat skills. Following Jack's warning to stop making noise, Daniel did the same. Unfortunately, where Daniel had become very proficient firing a variety of firearms, his close combat skills weren't up to this fight. At one point he was chased up a tree, by two creatures - zombies. Jack had to face it; they had finally dialed into a planet full of zombies. No doubt the werewolves and vampires would be next.

As Jack charged to the rescue, one of the creatures got hold of Daniel's right boot and yanked him down. Jack was able to take it out before it could lay another hand on Daniel. That's when he noticed that Daniel wasn't shaking off what was only a short fall. He had landed on some kind of stone post and was clutching his ribs. 

All Jack said was, "We gotta run!" and pushed Daniel ahead of him into the woods. The horde was disorganized, but coming after them. While Daniel's body got the memo about getting away, it wasn't up to running away. They were losing their one advantage - zombies didn't move very fast. "Come on, the zombies are catching up."

Daniel grunted something that must have been affirmative, because he found a way to start moving faster. Then he very clearly said, "There's no such thing as zombies."

While inclined to argue this point, Jack saw opportunity coming through the trees. To Jack it looked something like a camel, but he didn't stop to examine it when he broke his own rule about noise and pumped four bullets into it from his hand gun.

He grabbed Daniel under one arm and they moved as fast as circumstances would allow past the fallen beast. When Jack took a moment to glace back over his shoulder, he saw that his distraction had worked as planned. The zombie horde had stopped for a snack. Slowing down, Jack used his free hand to indicate silence. Daniel nodded with his mouth forming a tight line to hold back the pain.

They hit the edge of a clearing with a burnt out house and what looked to be a farm. Gently, Jack disengaged himself from Daniel, helping him to lean against a tree. Without being told, Daniel pointed his weapon back the way they had came. Jack ran ahead and kicked in the door on what turned out to be an old storage shed, ready to let his knife do the talking; Daniel could ask questions later. The point was moot because the place was free of zombies. The dust and cobwebs would probably wreak havoc on Daniel's sinuses, but it had four stone walls and a door that could be barricaded. 

Daniel had made it across the clearing and winced as he leaned against the door frame, keeping his body half turned and his weapon pointed the way they had come.

"We're clear; get in," Jack ordered in a half whisper.

Daniel nodded as he stepped in and leaned against the nearest wall. 

Closing the door, Jack began stacking what might have been a plow and a wheelbarrow against it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Daniel work his way down the wall, grimacing the whole way, until he was sitting on a wooden box. 

"If a rib had punctured my lung, I wouldn't be able to talk, right?"

Jack tried to think about what the right answer was, but before his brain made it through his advanced first aid training, he blurted, "It was your talking that got us into this in the first place!"

"Yes, and I've always thought that talking should be the first option - it's not a bad idea," Daniel snapped.

"And why couldn't you have talked while you were standing with Sam, Teal'c and me, _next to the gate_? No, you needed to get up close and personal."

"Come on - how many times have we done this? Sometimes there's a language problem, and I need to get close enough to hear what they're saying to each other."

"They weren't talking back. Did you notice that?"

"Of course –"

"And the part where they swarmed that camel thing and literally – and I do mean literally – ate it alive. Did you notice how they were eyeing us the same way?"

"Not from the gate, I didn't. Look, I didn't expect to get cut off from Sam and Teal'c-"

"And the gate." 

"Lucky for them we were near the DHD to dial home, so they could make it back through the gate. They'll bring help."

Jack cut off what he was thinking with a harumph. He hated when Daniel was right about tactics. Someone was going to get cut off, to dial home, and Sam and Teal'c would be back with help. This was a dumb fight that they had had a thousand times before, and he had more important things to worry about, like the part where Daniel was wounded. Jack picked up a box and set it down next to Daniel. Then he opened his pack to look for supplies. "I still don't know how the MALP missed that this is a planet full of zombies."

"Jack, zombies are mythical; they are not zombies."

With a shake of his head, Jack leaned forward, pushed open Daniel's unbuttoned jacket and used his fingers to catalog the condition of Daniel's ribs through the Air Force issued t-shirt. "Did you see them, Daniel? Blank stares, mindless herd motion until something living and breathing and _talking_ caught their attention?"

With a gasp, Daniel grabbed Jack's hand as it got to the lower ribs on the left side. "Geez, Jack. You have no bedside manner."

"It's probably due to the lack of someone to talk to in bed." Jack heard the annoyance lacing his words and quickly added. "But I suppose the typical morning grunts and groans aren't what you were thinking of." He had tried to whip up the sarcasm, but the look in Daniel's eyes told him that he hadn't succeeded.

Daniel didn't remember, why was it so hard for _Jack_ to remember that? The man had come back from the dead and forgot a few details – a few very personal details. Jack pulled out a plastic pouch and liberated a wide elastic bandage. As an afterthought he pulled out a power bar and handed it Daniel. "I counted at least two broken ribs." 

"The exact quantity may be moot at this point. I thought you weren't supposed to wrap ribs anymore – risk of pneumonia, right?"

Jack flicked the hem of Daniel's t-shirt with the tip of his finger and gestured for Daniel to lift it up. "That's long term care - Fraiser's department. Doctor Jack says that it's easier to run if your ribs are taped."

Daniel pushed his jacket off his shoulders and gingerly started lifting the shirt. Since Jack knew exactly how much that hurt, he pushed Daniel's hands away and pulled off the shirt, taking his time not to cause any more pain, as he maneuvered it over the well-muscled arms that Daniel now had. 

That was different too. Since he had joined SG-1, Daniel had started working out, trying to keep up with his military trained teammates, but Daniel hadn't developed this much muscle, before...before Kelowna. Kind of funny that he bulked up when he was _ascended_. Daniel would have verbally lashed Jack for avoiding the word dead. He also wouldn't have bought Jack's pet theory that Oma Desala like her boyfriends ripped. Ripped and geeky since she made him keep the glasses.

Jack's eyes flicked up to see Daniel's baby blues staring back in the dim light of the shed, probing, trying to decipher why it looked like Jack was checking him out. "That's one hell of a bruise," Jack said. "Slide forward a little."

Daniel nodded and pushed himself forward on the crate. His tongue was dragging over his lower lip, marking the effort. "The Rcoby aren't zombies. They were just normal humans once. Then a Goa'uld, Nergal, decided that he wanted his human herd to act more like sheep. He experimented, like Nerti." 

Jack had bent his head and focused on wrapping Daniel's wounded ribs. "Uh-huh. I feel bad for them, but they're still trying to eat us. "

"I had to try talking to them. There should be some reason left in them."

Gears clicked together in Jack's head. Sitting up so he could look at Daniel, he asked, "How do you know that?"

"I-" Daniel pressed his lips tightly together. "I should probably put my shirt back on and be ready to move."

"Hey!" Jack snapped in a stage whisper. "Did you know something about the inhabitants of P5X-466 before we got here?" He didn't actually need an answer because he had already figured it out. Daniel knew about it and wanted to talk to them.

"I didn't know this was the planet they lived on." Daniel said, holding his hands up, obviously trying to placate him.

"How did you know? One of the millions of Goa'uld artifacts in your office?" Jack snatched up Daniel's shirt, and resisted the urge to strangle him with it. Instead he checked the tag and stretched it open.

Daniel huffed in a breath as Jack started putting it over his head. "I remembered it, from when I was ascended. I hope it doesn't offend you that the Ancients didn't use the SGC's planetary numbering system. I couldn't know that this was the place. I realized who they were when they started chasing us."

Jack's fingers paused for a moment as he was helping Daniel get his arm into the t-shirt. "I'm still offended that you remember things like zombies, but not my birthday." That was a better tone in Jack's opinion because he was keeping it light and didn't list all the other things that he wanted Daniel to remember.

"October 20th – you're a Libra on the cusp of Scorpio."

Not quite believing his ears, Jack sat up and glared at Daniel. 

"I – remembered all along, even when I wasn't sure about your name. I was just, uh, pulling your chain."

Jack could handle unbearable silences, but then again, his limits weren't usually tested when Daniel was the other half of the conversation.

Daniel said, "I really couldn't remember everything when I got back, and some of it was confusing - like having the information from the middle of the book when you hadn't read the beginning."

"But you remembered enough to screw with me," Jack said.

"Jack, no! I-" Daniel put his hand on top of Jack's and Jack could only stare at it. "You wouldn't leave me alone. You told me, everyone told me, that you were my team leader, that we were best friends, but I only got these confusing flashes."

"I would have helped you with those," Jack insisted.

"I know, it's just that after a while you seemed to take it in stride that I didn't remember … everything. Jack, I thought you liked it better that way."

Jack looked up and Daniel was looking at him intently. Then his hand was being swallowed in both of Daniel's.

"I remember, Jack. I could forget, if that's what you want."

Jack had this amazing flush of fellowship and excitement followed by anger. "For the love of- Geez, Daniel! My bedside manner is bad? You should check out your own sense of timing. You decide that this very romantic reunion should happen when we're being chased by zombies? And really, the last thing I should be thinking about when we're in the middle of teenaged horror movie is having sex. And then to ice it all, you've got broken ribs. Sex sucks when your ribs are broken, trust me."

"So you'd like me to forget," Daniel said, with a smile on his face.

"You are the dumbest genius I know - and keep in mind some of the scientists that I've worked with before you try to claim that you're the only-"

Daniel kissed him - kissed Jack like he had never watched a marathon of Friday the 13th movies with Teal'c. Like he didn't know what happened if you started enjoying yourself in the middle of a horror flick. It was kind of like Jack was made of glass and Daniel pinged him with a hammer just hard enough to shatter all his defenses and common sense at once. Jack wanted to pull them both to the ground and just hold on. Instead he leaned his forehead against Daniel's.

His thumb counted out the sound of the first gunshots on the back of Daniel's hand, but then there were too many to count. Jack tried to judge the distance base on the sound..

"I think we're about to be rescued," Daniel said. As if on cue, their radios tuned in simultaneously, "Sierra Golf One, what is your position – over."

"Soon." Jack squeezed Daniel's hand as he stood up and pressed the button on his radio. "Sierra Golf One reporting for two. Bearing two-eight-zero, at one click. We're in a stone building. Hurt but mobile – over."

Jack checked his weapons and then held out a hand for Daniel. He let out a pained breath once he was back on his feet. It was Carter's voice on the other end of the radio, acknowledging Jack's report even as the gunfire was getting closer, confirming that rescue was imminent. Jack replied back when needed, but his other hand didn't let go of Daniel. Finally it was time to move the barricade and as Jack opened the door, he turned to Daniel and said. "For the record, your sense of timing is so much worse than my bedside manner!"

***six weeks later***

His arms lost their sense of purpose momentarily as Jack's torso dipped toward the mattress, accompanied by a deep throated groan. While one of Daniel's hands ran up and down, almost roughly, over Jack's cock, his other hand gave Jack's flank a gentle stroke before grabbing his hip, making it easier for Daniel to thrust into him. 

"What was that, Jack, something about my timing?"

"You know I hate you, right?" Jack's eyes couldn't focus right any more. His elbow and forearm dropped down to support him, while his right hand reached back, joining Daniel's around his dick. 

Daniel's chest was pressing into Jack's back, even as Daniel's hips ground into his ass. His voice was dark and heavy in Jack's ear. "Bedside manner, Jack - I don't think 'hate' was the word you were looking for, because I remember – I know - that you love this."

Jack's hand was pushed away and Daniel's flawlessly executed half-a-dozen precise strokes that sent Jack over the edge and shooting into the bedding. He wanted nothing more than to collapse and enjoy the moment, but Daniel had grabbed both hips and was riding him hard. 

With a smile, Jack said, "You want bedside manner?" Without another word, he pushed back hard and squeezed. Daniel's finger tips were digging into his skin. The pain was just enhancing all the pleasure rocketing through Jack as Daniel finally lost it. 

When Daniel rolled off and tumbled into the blankets next to Jack, Jack finally relaxed onto his belly, head turned toward his partner. Finally Daniel stopped looking at the ceiling and turned his eyes back to Jack. "You were right. Your bedside manner does improve when you've got a partner."

**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to Princess of Geeks for providing her beta skills
> 
> Written as a pinch hit for Eilidh17 for the [IX J/D Ficathon](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/13409.html#comments) on DW and LJ
> 
> Two (2) Requirements:  
> 1\. angst/whump  
> 2\. offworld  
> Optional Request: Descension-related  
> Restriction #1: no wimpy!Daniel  
> Restriction #2: no character bashing


End file.
